


Mannequin Challenge

by periwren



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Logic loses the others while out shopping and has a small embarrassing moment.





	Mannequin Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have the exact details but I think there is a picture on Thomas's Twitter.

Who knew department stores could be so large, thought Logic, staring at the racks and racks of different garments. And why did Morality insist that all the sides have to go shopping together to pick out some new outfits for Thomas's wardrobe? Its not like they were ever going to agree to anything. And if they were supposed to do this together _where did everybody go?_ he thought desperately

Honestly I stopped to look at some pocket squares for two seconds and they have all vanished - its like I'm shopping with toddlers!

Walking up and down the isles, as Black Beatles played on the loud speaker system, Logic strained his neck to try and catch a glimpse of the others in the store. Suddenly his shoulder collided with something hard -

"Oh pardon me, I'm terribly sorr- huh?" said Logic as stopped mid apology and looked at the mannequin he bumped into.

It was wearing a pair of tan shorts but also a bright blue polo shirt with a grey cardigan wrapped around its shoulders, and the mannequin had no head but balanced on its flat neck was a pair of black glasses.

Logic realized that he had just apologized to a mannequin not a real person, even though it did have Patton's look.

"Excuse me, I thought you were somebody else," said Logic, then stopped because he realized he was still talking to a mannequin. His face flushed with embarrassment as he face palmed. Turning to get as far away from the offending mannequin as possible, he found he was face to face with the others who were all giving him some raised eyebrows and "What is happening?" looks.

"Um - I don't know what you think this looks like but I can assure you that you do not need to tell anybody about it or think about it ever again," said Logic and figuring the best way to get past this awkward situation was to offer a distraction, he dramatically threw out his arms and said "Patton look! Don't you think that something like this outfit would be perfect for Thomas,"

"Hmm I do like that bright blue - it's so exciting and cheerful, but the whole outfit looks so familiar - does he have something similar at home already?"

 


End file.
